


Runaway

by ThatPlebWhoWritesMemes



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Mentioned Madoka Kaname, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPlebWhoWritesMemes/pseuds/ThatPlebWhoWritesMemes
Summary: The story of Unloved, but the timeline splits before it begins.She acts happy on the outside, but for three years, she has been pretending to be happy on the inside, too scared to tell the truth. Finally, it all becomes too hard to handle. She has to get out of here.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I had this chapter in the drafts for Unloved as some sort of dream sequence, but I decided, why not split the timeline and write something else?
> 
> For a “prequel”, go read Chapter 5 of Unloved and read the diary entries. This one takes place before /ck/ discovers her.

_She didn't know how much longer she could take._

_As she sobbed quietly in her bed, the young girl's thoughts continued to be frantic. The haunting presence of memes loomed around her. She thought they were laughing at her, cackling at her broken and trembling figure._

_The moment she lied for the first time kept echoing in her mind. A grim reminder of her fatal mistake on loop for her to suffer through. That was three years ago, and it still traumatized her as if she was experiencing it for the first time._

"Please...please...please stop...please...please stop..."

_She pleaded for the memories to stop hurting her, but it was no use. They kept taunting her, poking at her already fragile state of mind, breaking her down even more until she could somehow find a way to sleep._

_/s4s/ didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She hated herself for lying and she hated herself for not getting help from somebody she could trust before she lied._

"Why me...why me...what did I do? Why am I so stupid? Why are you hurting me?"

_She started to panic. The memories kept rewinding and replaying louder and louder. She couldn't recognize herself in those memories. What stood there was someone who appeared happy. She wasn't happy, and she never would be._

"Please stop hurting me! Please stop! I'M SORRY!"

_/s4s/ screamed, kicking her legs and flailing her arms uselessly to attack her memories. As her mind fell silent and all she could see was the darkness of her own bedroom, she began to beat her mattress and cry._

_Being terrorized by her own memories while alone in her bedroom had become a part of her nightly routine now. For a while, the terrors were tolerable, but for the last two months, they had gotten so much worse, to the point where she was lucky to get five hours of sleep. Sleepless nights would lead to her staying in her room for the entire day and eventually getting a good amount of sleep the next night, but she knew the terrors alone were destroying her health._

_The terrors she just had were the worst of all. They had broken her._

_For years, she fought away the allure of packing her things and running away for good. She didn't know what she would do once she escaped her past, but running would be a good start. What kept her back was that she would disappoint her friends. They would learn the truth and hate her._

_It no longer mattered now. She was going to run away. And this time, she wouldn't wait out the night. She was going to do it right now._

_/s4s/ jumped out of her bed and went through her closet. She found her large backpack and a nice fluffy blanket. She folded the blanket as much as she could and stuffed it into the backpack. Now, she needed some essentials._

_She tossed a pair of shoes, two dresses, two pairs of her leggings, and some panties into the backpack. She found some money in her piggy bank. It was only twelve dollars, barely a day's worth of food if she was smart enough with her money. She grabbed a water bottle and filled it with tap water from the bathroom and slid it into the bottle holder on the side of the backpack. She also grabbed her phone, a charger, and an adaptor, and stuffed them into the backpack as well._

_Lastly, she reached out for her treasured Madoka plushie. She was big, but she could squeeze her into the backpack. She hugged it tightly and began to whisper._

"I-it's okay, Madoka...w-we're gonna g-go away togeth-ther..." _she whimpered._ "We're g-gonna survive...I-I love you s-so much..."

_She pushed Madoka into her backpack and zipped it up. Finally, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen._ "I'm gonna run away forever," _she thought._ "I'm already a big disappointment. I should tell them why."

_/s4s/ sat at her desk and started scribbling down her final goodbyes._

Hi, guys...

I'm so sorry for lying. You won't ever see me again.

I left my diaries under my bed. Please read them. It's not you guyses faults okay, it's mine. Please don't find me. It's for your own good and for mine as well. I'll be fine on my own.

/c/, you're my best friend. I know you won't think the same any more but I don't blame you okay? I'm so sorry. You deserved better. You can say bad things about me too. Everybody else does it.

To everybody else, I'm so sorry I was a bother. I'm a useless and stupid girl. I'm better off forgotten.

Goodbye forever.

-/s4s/

_She wiped her nose and left the note on her pillow, and quickly changed into a fresh dress and leggings._ "Goodbye, everybody..." _she thought._

_She opened her apartment door for the last time and stepped out into the hallway. There was nobody around. /s4s/ closed the door and tiptoed towards the stairs. Just one flight of stairs and a shortcut through the downstairs kitchen separated her from the front door of the house. She crept down slowly, holding onto the railing._

_Peering down, she scanned the bottom floor for any sign of people. As soon as she was sure that nobody else was down there at this hour, she tiptoed down the rest of the stairs and crept towards the kitchen._

_It was incredibly dark, so the young girl felt the walls and walked very slowly. If she banged into something, no doubt the noise and her yelp would wake someone up. As long as she could get through the kitchen, she could book it and be far away by morning._

"We're gonna make it, Madoka..." _she thought._

_She arrived at the entrance to the kitchen. It was almost pitch black, save for a glimmer of moonlight trailing in through the window. Almost as conveniently, it shone right onto the refrigerator._

_/s4s/ had a brainwave. She could put some food into one of the other parts of the backpack._

_Carefully, she tiptoed into the kitchen, hearing her shoes gently tapping on the hardwood floor. She reached the refrigerator and opened it, looking inside for anything that she liked._

"Shredded cheese..." _she thought._ "That's all there is that..."

"Oh, /s4s/?"

_Panic immediately ripped through her as she desperately shut the refrigerator door. She'd been spotted._

_She turned around, breathing heavily. A figure stood at the entrance of the kitchen, but she couldn't make it out. The voice was feminine and recognizable, but her mind was in too much shock for her to know who it was._

"Hey, it's okay, everybody gets a midnight snack now and then. You shouldn't wander in the dark like this. Let me just get the..."

_With a flick of the kitchen light switch, /s4s/ felt her eyes shut instinctively, blinded by the bright light from above. As her eyes quickly got used to the sensation, the girl opened her eyes._

_The woman that had turned on the lights was /e/, dressed in nothing but an oversized sweater and a pair of blue and white panties. She appeared to be tired as well, as she too was rubbing her eyes to get used to the brightness of the light._

_/s4s/ couldn't move. She'd been caught before she could even run away. She began to hyperventilate._

"Woah, honey, it's just me. It's me, /e/!"

_The girl swallowed. She wanted to be anywhere, anytime, but in the kitchen at this very particular moment._

"Oh my gosh, /s4s/, your eyes! Have...have you been crying!? Don't be...i-is that a backpack?"

_It was only getting worse. /s4s/ began to hyperventilate even faster. Her eyes darted around the kitchen just as some tears began to prick them. The front door was only ten yards away. If /e/ got any closer to her, she could probably catch her before she could get outside._

"Honey, calm down. It's okay, w-we can talk! Did you have a nightmare?"

_She was having one right now._

_/s4s/'s eyes darted back towards /e/. She looked down and saw her about to step forward. Immediately, her mind decided to shift into gear._

_Before /e/ placed her foot down, /s4s/ turned right and dashed towards the front door. She felt her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest. She grabbed the door handle and twisted it, unlocking it automatically, and threw open the door._

"/s4s/! Where are you- no, don't go outside! Come back!"

_/e/'s words fell on deaf ears. As the outside world presented itself in front of her, /s4s/'s legs began to move again. She jumped off the front porch and started sprinting down the path. The bitterly cold air immediately surrounded her, stabbing every pore of her skin._

_On pure adrenaline, the young girl just kept running and running. She reached the entrance of the property and, without thinking, made a hard right turn on the sidewalk and kept sprinting. She could barely make out /e/'s desperate pleas from the front door, before they disappeared forever into the sound of rushing wind in her ears._

_/s4s/ had no set course. She just wanted to run and keep running, as far away as she could. Her plan was to get out without anybody seeing her so that she would be miles away by sundown, but now that was out of the question. She just had to keep running._

_Her little legs and lungs weren't used to running, especially in the cold. Even on adrenaline, her lungs were hurting after just ten minutes. Her legs were aching and stiff, but /s4s/ refused to stop._

_She kept following the streets towards the moon, knowing that she wouldn't turn back by accident. She passed many houses and shops, and eventually found herself running through the heart of Channel Town._

_She could hear her phone buzzing in her backpack. There was no doubt that the whole house knew of her disappearance now. She didn't care. She just kept running._

_As she passed through the heart of the town, she went through the urban sprawl on the other side and eventually made it out towards the countryside. Finally, her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed on the side of the road, gasping for air._

_/s4s/ looked behind her. She'd made it to the other side of the town. She guessed that if she hadn't been caught, she would've been this far by morning._

_The girl began to cry. Now she was truly on her own. There was no going back from now on. She had to survive with what she had._

_Slowly, she dragged herself off the road and hid behind a nearby bench. She reached into her backpack and fished out her phone. It was still buzzing. Forty-three missed calls and more than one hundred messages._

_She scrolled through them._

_**/mlp/  
**(2:19am)_  
PLEASE  
PLEASE COMEBACK  
R U OK  
WECANTALK IT OUT PLS  
_(2:20am)_  
PLS DONT DO THIS  
U NEED TO COME BAC  
_(2:24am)_  
please please /s4s/ dont do this  
i read to note  
we can get u some help ok?  
_(2:25am)_  
well get u help tomorrow and we can go get ice cream  
im begging u  
ur not stupid or useless!  
dont do this!!!  
_(2:27am)_  
were gonna make u beter i promise dont giveup

_**/e/  
**(2:16am)_  
DON'T RUN AWAY  
/S4S/ ITS TOO COLD YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK  
_(2:17am)_  
GO TO THE MCDONALDS I WILL PICK YOU UP  
_(2:22am)  
_omg omg omg  
omg /s4s/ i didnt know  
don run away /s4s/ we can help you!  
_(2:23am)_  
/mlp/ is freaking out  
why arent you answering the phone?  
please answer the phone  
_(2:25am)_  
your going to be okay /s4s/ we'll find you  
we'll take you the doctor  
_(2:26am)_  
please  
we know you have the phone!!!  
please just answer us  
_(2:39am)  
_we just want you to be safe ok?  
_(2:43am)_  
we love you /s4s/

_/s4s/ kept reading through the messages as they popped up. Other boards were waking up, asking where she was, and begging her to come back._

_She felt sick abandoning the house, knowing that these were the kind of messages she was bound to receive, but it was too late. She had already made up her mind._

_Another call popped up on her phone. It was from /e/. She pressed the green button._

"/s4s/!? Oh thank God, you answered!" _/e/ gasped._ "Please tell me you're okay!"

_She didn't answer. She just stared blankly at the phone._

"Hello!? /s4s/!?"

_She blinked._

"Don't do this! We can help you feel better! Please don't do this!"

_She felt a tear drip down her nose. She sniffled and leaned into the phone._

"Don't," _she mumbled._

_There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line._

"Don't?" _/e/ asked sadly._

"Don't contact me any more."

_And with that, /s4s/ ended the call. She tossed the phone back into her backpack and zipped it up. As she did, the phone began to buzz again._

_She stood up, backpack secured, and began to trudge down the road. Above her, she heard deep rumbles from the clouds. /s4s/ looked up, realizing that she'd probably picked the worst night to run away. A heavy storm was brewing._

"I'm so stupid," _she whimpered to herself as the first drops of rain landed on her head. Despite the tightness in her legs, she began to run along as fast as she could._

_As she ran, the rain began to come down. A drizzle began to soak her, followed by a steady shower. Within ten minutes, /s4s/ felt her dress clinging to her body, soaked in freezing rainwater. Her damp hair hung over her face and got in her eyes._

_Puddles began forming underneath her feet, and soon she was splashing through them desperately. Water began to fill up her shoes, adding insult to her sore feet. To make it worse, a blustery wind began to batter into her, sending rain directly into her eyes._

_She began to sob. Even when running away, she still felt like a useless idiot._

_For the next half hour, her life continued to become damper, colder, and more miserable. The storm got progressively heavier and eventually became a massive downpour. /s4s/ kept running down the country road, looking for any kind of shelter._

_In the distance, she finally saw something. A bus stop, with seats and a sheltered roof. She finally had a place to get dry._

_/s4s/ kept running, but in her desperation to get to the shelter, she didn't see a little pothole in front of her. Her foot landed in the hole, throwing off her balance. She began to stumble off the road, looking for a soft place to land._

_She landed face first into a mud puddle._

_The freezing mud splashed all over her dress, her arms, her legs, and all over her face. She pushed herself up and walked the rest of the way, sobbing heavily. She felt so cold and dirty, but she had some shelter._

_She sat on the cold metal seat and continued to cry. Her whole front was completely muddy, she was soaked to the bone in freezing rainwater. She started to feel sick._

"Why can't I do anything rihihiiiiight..." _she wailed as she decided to change out of her muddy dress and put on a fresh one._ "Whyyyyyyy..."

_Ignoring the bitter cold, she took off her ruined dress and decided to put it in her backpack. Maybe she could wash it later. But as she unzipped her backpack and saw her treasured plush toy smiling at her, she couldn’t stuff the dress inside._

_The backpack had shielded her from the harsh elements, but the muddy dress would undo all of that. /s4s/ couldn’t do that to her only remaining companion._

_Whimpering, she balled the dress up and hurled it into the shrubs across the road. She just had to get her arms and hands dried as much as possible, then she could get another dress without getting her Madoka dirty._

_She managed to get all of the mud off of her arms by washing them in the rain, then she dried them off as much as possible. Finally, she reached past her Madoka and pulled out a dry dress from her backpack. She felt a little better with a clean upper body, though her legs remained gross and muddy._

_She waited until the downpour eased into a light drizzle and the clouds above began to dissipate. This time, she felt confident that there would be no more misery from above. She unzipped her backpack one last time and pet Madoka gently._ “We’re gonna be okay, Madoka. We’ll be okay.”

_She wiped her eyes, looked back to the town one last time, and immediately took off running in the opposite direction. If she could reach another town in the next couple of hours, maybe they would never be able to find her. It would just be her and Madoka. No more stupid memes, no more stress, no more self-hatred._

_Now, she was truly on her own._


End file.
